


Unexpected

by wolfish_willow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Possessive!Gabriel, Rating: PG13, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam just couldn't figure Gabriel out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** A [Five Acts Meme](http://toestastegood.livejournal.com/598881.html) fill for [](http://loveinstars.livejournal.com/profile)[**loveinstars**](http://loveinstars.livejournal.com/)'s kinks: Biting, Claiming/Establishing Ownership, Possessive/Protectiveness  
>  **A/N 2:** Posting this to take my mind off the final I'm going to present in, like, an hour  >.> *breathes deep* So, I hope you like it! <3  
> 

Sam just couldn't figure Gabriel out. The Archangel started popping in randomly; while they were eating in diners or researching in their motel rooms or the local library of whatever backwoods town they happened to be passing through at the time. He'd snap in, twirling some piece of candy - this time it looked like a red vine - in his hand and watch them with a smirk on his face, mocking their inability to do things on their own - and wondering _loudly_ how they'd managed to stay alive this long without his help - then he'd pop back out after giving them the _one_ piece of information they'd managed to miss and needed to solve the case.  


  
Sam found his eyes following Gabriel whenever he joined them, trying to figure out the angel's game but all he got for his trouble was the Archangel in question backing him into the wall, amber eyes heated and sparking.  


  
"You've been watching me," Gabriel sing-songed, familiar smirk stretching his lips as Sam's back hit the wall, leaving him with nowhere to go. Stepping forward until their chests were nearly touching, close enough that Sam could feel the Archangel's inhuman heat even through layers of clothes, he pointed at Sam with the red vine. "Why would that be, Sam?"  


  
"Trying to work out what your game is here," he said, glaring down at the angel, trying to keep a level head with Gabriel so close and warm in front of him.  


  
Amber eyes pinned him where he was, face unreadable and searching, like he was looking for some kind of answer the longer he stared. His smirk softened, just barely, and the angel blew out a long breath, "Oh _Sammy-boy_..."  


  
Fingers, hot like burning, wrapped around the nape of his neck, thumb flicking over the hair curled there and before Sam knew what was happening, Gabriel was pulling him down. Mouths clashed together and his bottom lip was caught between perfect teeth, a sharp pinprick of pain that the angel immediately soothed away with his tongue. Sam moaned into Gabriel's mouth, about to push forward, melt against Gabriel's smaller form, when the angel pulled back. Then he was gone, leaving Sam flushed and panting alone in the motel room, the wall behind him the only thing keeping him upright.

~*~*~

  
The bar wasn't anything special. Too crowded, air mysteriously smoky when there was no one actually smoking, with obnoxiously loud music to top everything off. But they had cold beer and Dean found them a table amid the sea of people before heading off to play a game or two of pool - just for fun this time around.  


  
Sam sat back, fingers curled around the neck of his beer, and watched his brother grin charmingly at a few of the girls as he found someone willing to play him. Movement in the corner of his eye had him tensing, but he forced his muscles to relax when he saw the man standing beside him - maybe an inch taller than Dean with blue eyes and short, dark hair - with a smile that would give Dean's a run for his money. Unfortunately, Sam couldn't banish the image of bright amber eyes and a crooked smirk from his mind and this man, with his heartmelting grin, just didn't fit.  


  
It seemed, though, the guy - _call me Rex_ \- wasn't used to being turned down if the tight grip and fingernails digging into the flesh of Sam's arm were any indication. Just as he turned to forcibly remove the man's hand, one finger at a time if necessary, Gabriel was there, appearing out of nowhere, eyes flashing golden. Blue eyes widened in surprise before crinkling in pain when Gabriel's hand landed on top of the man's hard enough that Sam could hear bones creaking under it.  


  
"You'll be taking your hands off what's _mine_ now," he growled and the grip on Sam's arm was gone, Rex stumbling into the crowd with a pained moan. Gabriel turned to face him, eyes still brighter than Sam had ever seen them, and advanced until their bodies were pressed as close together as they could get with their clothes between them.  


  
"Gabriel, wha - ?"  


  
He was cut off by another clashing of lips, fingers curled tight in his hair and angling his head and Sam moaned, finally getting to melt into the angel's touch the way he'd been fantasizing about since that first kiss. He wrapped his arms around Gabriel's back, hands slipping under the shirt and clutching at overheated skin.  


  
"You're mine Winchester," Gabriel growled again as he pulled off from Sam's mouth and tugged his head until his throat was exposed. The scrape of teeth over his pulse point sent electric jolts through his body and he found himself nodding as much as Gabriel's hold would allow.  


  
"I can live with that."  


  
  


  



End file.
